


I Love Seeing You Happy

by midnightseashell14



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Given Spring Exchange, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Underage I guess cause their both in Highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Part of being in love with someone was loving when they were happy.Uenoyama was strumming his guitar, no song in particular, more like a mashup of some of his favorites. His eyes were closed and he was humming quietly under his breath. A soft smile stretched his lips and Mafuyu couldn’t help but smile too.
Relationships: Background AkiHaru - Relationship, Mentioned Yayoi/Yatake, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139
Collections: Given Spring Exchange 2020





	I Love Seeing You Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radio--free--hayden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=radio--free--hayden).



> This was written for radio--free--hayden for the Given Spring Exchange. I hope you enjoyed it!

Part of being in love with someone was loving when they were happy.

It had been something that Mafuyu had known when he and Yuki had dated of course, but it was one of those things that he didn’t spend too long thinking about. Water was wet, the sky was blue and he liked it when Yuki was happy. 

Just a fact that was easily forgotten in its simplicity.

But that made it easier to ignore when he wanted too. When he was mad and screamed at Yuki he had pushed that fact as far back into the recesses of his mind as he could. That was one of his biggest regrets, not seeing that Yuki was so unhappy. That his words had made him so unhappy when it was the last thing he had ever wanted to do.

He had been lucky enough to fall in love again and this time he was going to make sure that he never forgot how much he loved it when Uenoyama was happy. Like right in this very moment.

Uenoyama was strumming his guitar, no song in particular, more like a mashup of some of his favorites. His eyes were closed and he was humming quietly under his breath. A soft smile stretched his lips and Mafuyu couldn’t help but smile too. 

Uenoyama was so sweet. He was always sweet even when he was being pushy, it was after all just his own way of showing that he cared. 

Mafuyu’s cheeks tingled and he giggled softly, he was sure that uenoyama had forgotten about the world around him. Happy with the music he made and Mafuyu’s presence beside him. Mafuyu’s affectionate smile turned mischievous as he very quietly moved to crouch down in front of Uenoyama. He looked at him for one more moment before pressing his lips softly against his.

Uenoyama let out a loud squawk like yell and fell backwards, the strings of his guitar twanging as his fingers fell away from the instrument. A blush stained his cheeks a violent red and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

Mafuyu couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Mafuyu! What the heck!?” Uenoyama was still sprawled out on the stairwell but had lifted himself onto his elbows.

“I’m sorry, Uenoyama. You just looked so cute I couldn’t help it.”  
Uenoyama fell back and curled up into a fetal position. If Mafuyu looked closely enough he could swear he saw steam rising from his boyfriend's face. Uenoyama was making embarrassed little squeaky noises and honestly he was lucky that even when he was a disaster he was cute.

Mafuyu reached out and rubbed his hand along Uenoyama’s back, in a comforting and only somewhat apologetic gesture.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have so much fun embarrassing you. Though I did think you were cute. You looked so happy.”

Uenoyama poked an eye out before hiding his face back in his arms and mumbling. Mafuyu cocked his head to the side, eerily similar to how Kedama did when he was confused.

“Uenoyama I couldn’t understand what you said.”

Uenoyama continued to lay there for a moment before moving onto his back. His arms were still covering his face but his bright red cheeks were now very visible.

“I said I think you're cute too.”

Mafuyu blinked before letting out a soft and happy huff. He cupped Uenoyama’s cheeks so this time his kiss wouldn’t be so much of a surprise. When Uenoyama realised that this would be a longer kiss he lowered his arms from his face and tangled his fingers through Mafuyu’s hair.

They stayed like that for a while, their lips softly moving against one another, angling their heads to better connect. And when they pulled apart they stayed close enough to nuzzle their noses, letting out small bits of laughter at how happy and embarrassing they were.

Uenoyama was the first to pull back, not a lot but just enough to look at Mafuyu without getting cross eyed.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, you little stinker.”

Mafuyu nodded and pushed Uenoyama down so he could cuddle into his chest. Uenoyama continued to stroke his hands through Mafuyu’s hair.

“Uenoyama too.”

Uenoyama gave a little hum of confusion and peered down at Mafuyu, whose face had regained it’s mischievous look.

“It’s lucky you're cute even when you're a disaster.”

Mafuyu couldn’t hold back his peels of laughter as Uenoyama tickled him in retaliation.

* * *

Much later, after they had pulled themselves together and finished up the school day, the two walked to the studio for practice. 

Mafuyu remembered when Uenoyama had finally become brave enough to hold his hand without his head exploding. His boyfriend had come so far but still got embarrassed by surprise kisses. He was so cute.

Mafuyu absentmindedly rubbed his thumb along Uenoyama’s hand. He loved how soft the rest of Uenoyama’s skin was compared to his fingers, the calluses that provided undeniable evidence of his boyfriend’s passion for his instrument. 

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as Unoyama calmly brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it, short but sweet and returned them to their previous position, swinging between them.

He stared down at their joined hands with shock for another moment before moving on to Uenoyama’s face. His cheeks were red and his lips were tightly pursed. Mafuyu let out a breath that was equal parts amusement, affection and relief. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it if his boyfriend became a smooth operator. 

This time he was the one to pull their hands up and press a kiss to them. Uenoyama squeaked but otherwise kept it together. Mafuyu smiled, his boyfriend was becoming quite brave.

* * *

Practice went well, tough not entirely smoothly. This was more Haruki and Akihiko’s fault though as Haruki had apparently unknowingly picked out a shirt that was slightly too short and rode up every-time he moved. 

Haruki, it seemed, was innocent of any intent to distract his boyfriend as he reprimanded Akihiko every-time the other spaced off and lost the beat of the song they were supposed to be practicing. Unfortunately that didn’t seem to have much effect since apparently Akihiko found Haruki’s sternness appealing. 

Uenoyama had eventually snapped and threw one of his guitar picks at Akihiko’s head and demanded that he stop ogling Haruki and focus on practice. This had led to a very flustered Haruki and a grumbly Akihiko, but it had gotten practice back on schedule and they had left feeling like they had accomplished something. 

They exited the studio, waved goodbye to their bandmates and made their way towards the train station. Mafuyu was sleeping over at Uenoyama’s place that night and they were going to have it completely to themselves. Uenoyama’s parents were away visiting a relative and Yayoi was spending one of Yatake’s rare nights off with him. 

The time they had alone wasn’t too often so they always tried to make the most of it. Uenoyama was still a little unsure of himself but he was slowly but surely gaining confidence, just like in most aspects of their relationship. He was so sweet and attentive, he never failed to make Mafuyu feel cherished. 

But Mafuyu’s favorite part was always at the end, when they were both still trying to catch their breath and Uenoyama would smile at him. As if Mafuyu had made him the happiest person in the world. 

Mafuyu loved it when Uenoyama was happy.

* * *

To their credit the pair had actually been responsible instead of jumping straight to fooling around like the hormonal teenagers they were. They had made dinner, finished their homework and even started working on the melody for a new song before the mood had overtaken them. 

It reminded Mafuyu of the stairwell. Uenoyama was lying down on his bed while Mafuyu rested himself on his boyfriend. This time though he was able to rest his entire weight on top of Uenoyama, who to his credit didn’t seem to mind it in the least.

They were softly and slowly kissing, simply enjoying the feel of each other in that moment. Uenoyama’s hands trailed up and down Mafuyu’s back, sometimes sneaking underneath his shirt, giving him goosebumps. Mafuyu’s hands weren’t exactly idle, rubbing Uenoyama’s chest right where the neckline of his shirt gave way to soft skin.

This lasted until the tingles that they felt from the other’s soft touches expanded, flowing over every inch of their bodies, digging even deeper than just the skin until they could feel it in the very core of their being. 

Mafuyu reluctantly pulled his lips off of Uenoyama and leaned back just enough to take off his shirt. Uenoyama took the opportunity to do the same and shimmy off his top. 

Now that nothing was separating the top half of their bodies, the two took the chance to touch everyplace that they could reach. Mafuyu physically shivered as Uenoyama’s calloused fingers ran up and down his sides. His hands had wrapped themselves around Uenoyama’s biceps, giving them a squeeze every now and then. 

Mafuyu abruptly pulled back with a gasp as Uenoyama’s previously soft touches turned devious and he tickled his sides mercesesly. Mafuyu couldn’t control the peels of laughter that came out of his mouth or the tears that were coming to his eyes.

“Uenoyama! Sto-...haha...no! No mo-ah!”

Thankfully his boyfriend though devious was also merciful and he stopped to let Mafuyu catch his breath. Mafuyu took deep breaths that were interrupted with giggles as he tried to calm down. Uenoyama just grinned up happily at him and rubbed at his clothed thighs. Eventually Mafuyu was able to pull himself together enough to swat his boyfriends chest and level him with a disapproving frown. It probably would have been more effective if said frown wasn’t ruined by the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

“What was that for?” Uenoyama just shrugged and locked his gaze on his hands that were still rubbing Mafuyu’s thighs.

“Dunno, just seemed funny… and I like your laugh.” Before Mafuyu could tease him Uenoyama turned his gaze back to Mafuyu’s face.

“I like it when you're happy. Makes me feel good. Like your happy makes me happy.” He quickly averted his gaze as his cheeks burned a soft pink. Mafuyu was pretty sure he didn’t look much better. His boyfriend was the sweetest. After everything that had happened how did he get so lucky.

He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Uenoyama’s until the other boy looked up at him.

“I like it when you're happy too.”  
Both pairs of lips curled up into bright smiles before resuming their pre-tickle activities. 

The boys separated with a loud smacking noise and shuffled out of their pants and underwear. Mafuyu leaned over Uenoyama to reach into his boyfriend's nightstand. He reached all the way in and to the back to find the lube and condoms he knew were stored there. Once he had them both within his grasp he leaned back and plopped them next to them on the bed.

He grabbed two condoms from the box and handed one to his boyfriend, whose face had resumed glowing a light pink. Mafuyu hoped that Uenoyama never stopped blushing no matter how many times they did this. 

He gently but firmly grabbed his boyfriend, enjoying the soft gasp he got in return. He stroked him for just a moment before opening the condom and rolling it down and making sure it was on right. Uenoyama did the same, leaving them both gasping softly for air as they looked down at each other.

Uenoyama grabbed Mafuyu’s hips as Mafuyu placed his hands on Uenoyama’s chest to keep his balance. 

Mafuyu started rocking slowly at first but picked up speed. Uenoyama moved a hand from Mafuyu’s hip and took both of them in his hand. They were both gasping loudly now, their bodies movies against each other, slick from lube and sweat. 

At some point both of their eyes had closed. It was as if their minds and bodies were in sync as when they both felt themselves right at the edge, they opened their eyes to see one another. Adoration, lust, love and a myriad of other feelings swarmed in their eyes. It was only a few more thrusts before they both came with a loud gasp.

Mafuyu collapsed on top of his boyfriend, who just laid there and wrapped his arms around him. Once they had regained some semblance of their senses Mafuyu looked up to see Uenoyama staring at him, a happy and sated smile on his face. 

There it was, the best part.

Uenoyama leaned up and pecked Mafuyu on the forehead. He then let out a tired groan and stretched out his arms. 

“C’mon, let’s take a shower and clean up.”

Mafuyu smiled and nodded in agreement. Uenoyama was happy and so was he. 

It was perfect.


End file.
